


Song Menu For Mmm Cherrie's FanFictions

by MmmmCherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music, Songs, Songs for fics I've wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries
Summary: This is a work filled with playlists dedicated to each of the fics I have wrote! Listen to these playlists while you read, or do other things such as uh, I don't know..eat?You can do anything with these playlists huhuhu!Just a note; you don't have to be a reader of any of my fics to listen to these playlists. You are free to listen to them reader or not!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. Table of Contents

TABLE OF CONTENTS: 

1\. What Goes On in Neo City, Stays in Neo City


	2. 1. What Goes on in Neo City, Stays in Neo City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any recommendations to this playlist, leave them in the comments below!

Spotify Playlist Link: [Neo City](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0er4pY7bsIweImO6SrN8zK)

Song Significance: 

General:  
\- Youth (Shawn Mendes & Khalid)  
\- Deja Vu (NCT Dream) 

Districts:  
\- District 127: Don't Start Now (Dua Lipa)  
\- District V: Regular (WayV)  
\- District U: Cradles (Sub Urban)  
\- District Dream: Our Summer (TXT) 

Character Themes:  
\- Renjun: A Song Written Easily (ONEUS)  
\- Jaemin: eight (IU ft. Suga)  
\- Donghyuck: Tomorrow, Today (JJ Project)  
\- Jeno: Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter)  
\- Mark: My I (SEVENTEEN)  
\- Chenle: Adios (HAON)  
\- Jisung: And there was no one left (DREAMCATCHER)


End file.
